Dream On
by M. Jade
Summary: Angel has his own "Oh, God" moment


Dream On

* * *

Summary: Angel has his own "Oh, God" moment   
Rating: PG-13 for sensuality   
If you have comments or suggestions, email me at _jaderozegirl@yahoo.com_   
Pairing: A/C   
Feedback: An essential part of every author's daily diet   
Spoilers: Up to "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb"   
Disclaimers: Nope, not mine, never was, never will be. Just ask Joss. He'll tell ya   
Distribution: My site, the Fire and Ice Archive, fanfiction.net, the A/C list, any others ask   
Notes: Just a little idea that I woke up at four in the morning with   
More notes: My first official A/C, so be nice   


* * *

  


Angel knocked softly on the bedroom door, waiting for a response. "Come in," came the soft, feminine voice from within. Angel opened the door and came into the room, carrying a large tray. The tray contained a number of fashion magazines, a book, warm soup and sandwiches, some pain medication, and a glass of water. He could see Cordelia Chase lying on the bed, both eyes closed, as he shut the door behind him. He quietly made his way to the bed and sat the tray on the stand to the left. Angel sat down on the edge, looking down at his Seer. 

"Feeling any better?" he asked gently, taking the brunette's hand. Cordelia opened her eyes and gave a weak nod. 

"You know me and vision headaches," she murmured. 

"I brought painkillers," he offered with a smile. Cordelia returned the smile with a slight laugh, then a grateful nod as Angel offered her the medication. She gladly took the pills and sipped water to help them down. Cordelia closed her eyes. 

"Better?" he asked, reaching down to move an errant tendril of her hair from her face. Cordelia looked up to him and nodded. 

"It took off the edge," she answered, taking his hand. 

"But it still hurts," Angel finished for her. Cordelia didn't want to answer, but she knew that Angel would see through it in heartbeat and call her on it. 

"Yes, it hurts." Angel tried to keep a straight look on his face as he contemplated his next move. 

"Where," he questioned, keeping his tone even, but the look in his eyes was mischievous. Cordelia decided to play along. 

"Here," Cordelia told him, pointing to her nose. Angel slowly leaned towards her and placed a feather light kiss on her nose. 

"Anywhere else," Angel said with a raised brow. Cordelia pointed to her right knee, and he obliged her with yet another light kiss as he caressed her bare leg. 

"And here," Cordelia indicated her right elbow. Angel gently took her arm and placed a harder kiss on her elbow, trailing more kisses along her arm, up to her shoulder and ending at her neck. By this time, he could begin to feel her reaction. Her breathing was shallow, and he could tell her heart rate was up. Her skin was so warm and inviting, and it smelled of… Angel couldn't quite place it. There was a hint of jasmine, and perhaps something else, but whatever it was, it was uniquely Cordelia. 

"Here," Cordelia whispered breathlessly as she indicated her full lips. Angel took great care as he placed his hand along her face and bent down towards her, meeting her mouth in a kiss. He met her lips with an intense fervor, and she returned the kiss with equal strength. They were locked together in a moment, and as each second passed, both could feel the kiss growing. They sought each other in the moment, demanding, pleading with the other, and begging access. Angel's hand swept gently along Cordelia's back and stomach, caressing the bare skin exposed by her short top. Her hands nimbly found the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and massaging the exposed skin of his back. After a few long, languorous moments, they finally parted, allowing her a chance to catch her breath, but his face still hovered mere inches from hers. 

"It hurts everywhere, Angel," she whispered, and the vampire placed a light kiss on her lips. 

"Then I'll have to make it better," he answered, leaning down to kiss her again, with the same intensity as before. Cordelia grabbed his shirt, almost willing if off. After a few more moments, they parted again, this time she raised his shirt above his head and they left it discarded on the floor. He could feel her warm hand tracing along his cool skin, on barely touching him, but leaving a trail behind. He bent towards her, laying a warm kiss along her collarbone. 

"Don't stop," Cordelia breathed. He looked into her eyes, telling the truth with his own. 

"I love you Cordelia…" and with that, the dream was over. Angel awoke with a start, waking up alone, as usual, in his hotel room at the Hyperion. If he had actually needed to breathe, he would be panicking now, but instead, he sat up and swallowed deeply. He had just had a dream about Cordelia. A very sexy dream about Cordelia. 

"God," he whispered as he lay back down. Could it really be… he tried to convince himself no, but he knew he was wrong. For the past several months, he had felt on the cusp of … something whenever he was around his Seer. There was something in the air when she was around, and he didn't quite know how to react to it. Sure, Cordelia was smart, and beautiful, and he liked being around her but… 

Could he really be in love with her? Ever since he had rejoined the others, he had been very aware of how protective he was of her now, but never really took the time to think it about it. He had enough making up to do after abandoned the others, and rejoining the group had been his first priority. After her ordeal in Pylea… Angel had been so determined to find her, to make sure that nothing harmed her. Maybe somewhere it had gone beyond simple friendship for him, but one daunting fact remained. He was still a vampire with a curse, and he would not temp fate again. He couldn't do that to himself, or to her. That's the one thing about dreams. Sure they're nice, until reality sets in. Dreams don't have to worry about curses or consequences. No matter how he felt for her, he would never have the dream with Cordelia. For Angel, that was unobtainable, utterly and fully. He lay back in his bed, his mind and heart uneasy. The dream would be all he could have. He only hoped that it would be enough.   
  


The End

Back to Fanfiction


End file.
